


An Unfortunate Situation

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [31]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You didn't plan on spending the holidays sick
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 84





	An Unfortunate Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unexpectedly spending the holidays together

It wasn’t something either of you expected, you thought it was over, and yet… and yet you were sick. Or rather, you and one specific other person is sick. And mind you, he got you sick. You laid in bed, wrapped up in your blanket while staring at the man who caused this entire situation. He shrugged and rolled over a bit more onto your side of the bed and teased, “Had you just listened to me, mongrel, you wouldn’t have gotten sick.”

“No, I  _ listened _ to you and I ended up getting sick,” you hissed. 

Gilgamesh chuckled and you heavily sighed, “You literally trapped me in your room and made me spend an entire day with you! You kept telling me you’d stop doing challenge quests and you essentially threatened me into staying in that damn room of yours!”

“Did not.”

“You  **did** .”

“Did you plan to bore me to death, [Name]? I was  _ sick _ . Sick and quarantined into some room where I had no one else to talk to!”

“Yes, and then you blackmailed me to stay, passed me your contagious illness, and now we’re both sick and quarantined. You are  _ not _ recovering before me. I swear I’ll get you sick again by making you stay with me until I recover.”

“I refuse,” Gilgamesh huffed as he casually stretched his legs out. Not-too-gently nudged you with his foot, almost as though he threatened to kick you off the bed that the two of you were unfortunately sharing. It wasn’t as though you were in the infirmary, and quite honestly you wish you were there instead of here. You sighed, “At least be tolerable for now? It’s the holidays, Gil. I’d rather be enjoying it with the others instead of being sick. So it’d be  _ nice _ if we could get better soon.”

“Is that so?”

Gilgamesh’s foot stopped prodding at you and instead you felt his hand on your shoulder. You glanced back at him, and suddenly found yourself face-to-face with the ancient king. A smirk touches upon his lips and he chuckled, “Does it not suit your taste to be spending the holidays with me, a real king? In fact,” he paused, clearing his throat, “You should be  _ honored _ to be able to spend the holidays in the arms of a king.”

“I am not in your arms.”

“But you will be soon, now then, tell me, Master,” the emphasis on your title brought shivers down your spine despite the heat from the illness you had, “Does the sound of it not appeal you?”

His fingers grazed over your cheek, and deep down inside, it did. But still, you wished that you weren’t sick and coughing every few seconds to be spending time with your dear archer. The heat on your cheeks rose and you muttered, “You’re horribly cruel.”

There was laughter, and while it was loud and obnoxious, once it ended, you could hear him faintly chuckling as he laid down beside you, pulling you a bit closer. You might be sick because of him, but at least the two of you were sick together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
